nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Natedawg921/Nintendo Entertainment System Ultimate Set
Here is my version of The Nintendo Entertainment System Ultimate Set: Accessories #NES Control Deck with instruction manual #NES Control Deck dust cover #NES Consumer Information and Precautions booklet #NES Set-up poster #NES warranty book #NES AC Adapter #NES RF switch #NES Audio/Video (A/V) cable #2 NES controllers with instruction manual #NES Zapper with instruction manual #NES Power Pad with instruction booklet #NES Advantage with instruction manual #NES Max controller with instruction manual #NES Satellite CIB #NES Four Score with instruction manual and stickers #U-Force with dual joysticks and instruction manual #NES Power Glove with sensor bars, program guide and instruction manual #NES Turbo Blaster with instruction manual #NES controller extention cable #Robotic Operating Buddy/R.O.B. with filter glasses, 4 'AA' batteries and instruction manual #NES Miracle Piano with instruction manual #Super Mario Bros. 1-3 book of tips #NES console carrying case #17 NES game pak carrying cases (10 cartridge capacity each) #17 NES game pak holders (10 cartridge capacity each) #169 NES game pak cases #NES Advantage carrying case #Ultimate Nintendo: Guide to the NES Library #NES Game Atlas Player's Guide #''NES Game Genie'' with program guide, codebook and all updates #''NES Cleaning Kit'' with game pak sleeve and instruction booklet Games #''Super Mario Bros. CIB'' #''Super Mario Bros. 2'' CIB #''Super Mario Bros. 3'' CIB #''Donkey Kong'' CIB #''Donkey Kong Jr.'' CIB #''Donkey Kong 3'' CIB #''Tetris'' CIB #''Tetris 2'' CIB #''The Legend of Zelda'' CIB #''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' CIB #''Mega Man'' CIB #''Mega Man 2'' CIB #''Mega Man 3'' CIB #''Mega Man 4'' CIB #''Mega Man 5'' CIB #''Mega Man 6'' CIB #''Castlevania'' CIB #''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' CIB #''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' CIB #''Hudson's Adventure Island'' CIB #''Adventure Island II'' CIB #''Adventure Island 3'' CIB #''Adventures of Lolo'' CIB #''Adventures of Lolo 2'' #''3'' CIB #''Dragon Warrior'' CIB #''Dragon Warrior II'' CIB #''Dragon Warrior III'' CIB #''Dragon Warrior IV'' CIB #''Wizards & Warriors'' CIB #''Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II'' CIB #''Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros...Visions of Power'' CIB #''Ikari Warriors'' CIB #''Ikari Warriors II: Victory Road'' CIB #''Ikari Warriors III: The Rescue'' CIB #''Rad Racer'' CIB #''Rad Racer II'' CIB #''StarTropics'' CIB #''Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II'' CIB #''Bomberman'' CIB #''Bomberman 2'' CIB #''Paperboy'' CIB #''Paperboy 2'' CIB #''Double Dragon'' CIB #''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' CIB #''Double Dragon III: THe Sacred Stones'' CIB #''Track & Field'' CIB #''Track & Field II'' CIB #''R.C. Pro-Am'' CIB #''R.C. Pro-Am II'' CIB #''Ninja Gaiden'' CIB #''Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos'' CIB #''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' CIB #''Bubble Bobble'' CIB #''Bubble Bobble: Part 2'' CIB #''Casino Kid'' CIB #''Casino Kid II'' CIB #''Slalom'' CIB #''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' CIB #''Arkanoid'' CIB #''Kirby's Adventure'' CIB #''NES Open Tournament Golf'' CIB #''The Adventures of Bayou Billy'' CIB #''Final Fantasy'' CIB #''Mario Bros.'' CIB #''Mario is Missing! (NES)'' CIB #''Mario's Time Machine (NES)'' CIB #''Dr. Mario (NES)'' CIB #''Yoshi (NES)'' CIB #''Yoshi's Cookie (NES)'' CIB #''Wario's Woods (NES)'' CIB #''Wrecking Crew'' CIB #''Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream'' CIB #''Metroid'' CIB #''Kid Icarus'' CIB #''Duck Hunt'' CIB #''Super Glove Ball'' CIB #''Kickle Cubicle'' CIB #''Milon's Secret Castle'' CIB #''Stack-Up'' CIB #''Adventures of Dino Riki'' CIB #''Princess Tomato in The Salad Kingdom'' CIB #''Gumshoe'' CIB #''Robowarrior'' CIB #''A Boy and His Blob: Trouble on Blobolonia'' CIB #''Nintendo World Cup'' CIB #''Excitebike'' CIB #''Balloon Fight (NES)'' CIB #''Ice Climber (NES)'' CIB #''Gargoyle Quest II'' CIB #''Puss 'n Boots: Pero's Great Adventure'' CIB #''Clu Clu Land'' CIB #''Blaster Master'' CIB #''Battletoads (NES)'' CIB #''Faxanadu'' CIB #''Mach Rider'' CIB #''Metal Gear'' CIB #''Bionic Commando'' CIB #''Commando'' CIB #''Contra'' CIB #''Contra Force'' CIB #''Wild Gunman'' CIB #''Super C'' CIB #''Hogan's Alley'' CIB #''Burger Time'' CIB #''Dr. Chaos'' CIB #''Bad Street Brawler'' CIB #''Urban Champion'' CIB #''Pinball Quest'' CIB #''Kid Niki: Radical Ninja'' CIB #''Kung Fu (NES)'' CIB #''Kung-Fu Heroes'' CIB #''Bigfoot (NES)'' CIB #''MERCS'' CIB #''Karate Champ'' CIB #''Pinball'' CIB #''Ultima: Exodus'' CIB #''Captain Skyhawk'' CIB #''Tag Team Wrestling'' CIB #''Jack Nicklaus' Greatest 18 Holes of Major Championship Golf'' CIB #''Joe & Mac'' CIB #''Chubby Cherub'' CIB #''Gradius'' CIB #''Legacy of the Wizard'' CIB #''Baseball'' CIB #''Elevator Action'' CIB #''Golf'' CIB #''NES Play Action Football'' CIB #''Q*bert'' CIB #''Marble Madness'' CIB #''Super Spike V'Ball'' CIB #''Caveman Games'' CIB #''Zen: Intergalactic Ninja'' CIB #''Ice Hockey'' CIB #''Super Team Games'' CIB #''Lemmings'' CIB #''Tennis (NES)'' CIB #''720° (NES)'' CIB #''Gun.Smoke'' CIB #''Dance Aerobics'' CIN #''The Legend of Kage'' CIB #''Athletic World'' CIB #''Airwolf'' CIB #''King's Knight'' CIB #''Pro Wrestling'' CIB #''10-Yard Fight'' CIB #''Tag Team Match: M.U.S.C.L.E.'' CIB #''Karnov'' CIB #''City Connection'' CIB #''Circus Caper'' CIB #''Battle Chess'' CIB #''Soccer'' CIB #''Renegade'' CIB #''Ring King'' CIB #''Tiger Heli'' CIB #''Platoon'' CIB #''Jackal'' CIB #''Volleyball'' CIB #''California Games'' CIB #''River City Ransom'' CIB #''Lode Runner'' CIB #''Anticipation (NES)'' CIB #''Shooting Range (NES)'' CIB #''Barker Bill's Trick Shooting'' CIB #''Metal Storm'' CIB #''Qix'' CIB #''Gyromite'' CIB #''World Class Track Meet'' game pak with sleeve and instruction booklet #''Miracle Piano'' game pak with sleeve and instruction booklet Natedawg921 (talk) 21:12, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts